Forum:Empty Sections
Hey,what are we gonna do about these pages with empty sections?. *Some pages are episodes **For these pages,we should either remove the section or put something like "N/A" if the sections "cannot" be filled out. *Some are chapters. **We should try filling em(I dont like any to have summaries,just a list of whatever happened in the chapter's fine but that's another thing) *Some are pages like these **We can make a team to fill em out. Discussion Most of the pages with empty sections are also stubs. We do already have a stub specific team, but it is EXTREMELY inactive. I am really the only one who has consistently killed stubs in the past year. We could try recruiting for the team, but we would need people who are willing to focus a lot of energy into taking care of the massive amount of stubs on this wiki. Montblanc Noland (talk) 17:00, October 9, 2014 (UTC) Any empty section can be filled out so there's no point in removing the sections. Most of the time the empty section on episodes is just the anime notes section which is easy to find something to add there if you watch the episodes. SeaTerror (talk) 18:11, October 9, 2014 (UTC) In the earlier episode articles such as those in the Long Ring Long Land Arc, there are always empty summary sections, just to give an example. If the section doesn't make sense to have in the article, then it can be removed, otherwise, let's just leave the empty section template in there until it is filled. 18:43, November 14, 2014 (UTC) What JSD said. 16:42, November 18, 2014 (UTC) Depends on what you mean by not making sense to be on an article. SeaTerror (talk) 17:47, November 18, 2014 (UTC) I agree with ST. I mean, if a character hasn't been in any battles, their page doesn't need a major battles section. I know this is a bad example, but that is because most pages with empty sections, like the chapter and episode pages, can have those sections filled in. 18:25, November 18, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, what Noland has is a good example of a section that doesn't make sense. If we have a character page for a civilian character, we should obviously have an appearance section, and history, etc, but a Major Battles section doesn't make sense for that article. 18:54, November 18, 2014 (UTC) So the answer is simple: if the empty section has nothing going for it, then get rid of the entire section rather than leave it out as an eyesore. It'd be like putting the "Syrup Village Arc" onto Hancock's page when she has absolutely nothing to do with that arc. As for the empty sections that do have info but not yet added, we could see if any volunteers want to help out. Technically, I may consider that "Long Summary" in chapter and episode articles are redundant and unnecessary, since the "Short Summary" is already informative enough; we should just rename that "Short Summary" to "Synopsis". 06:02, November 21, 2014 (UTC) Short summaries are not detailed enough at all. That's why we have long summaries. Episode 19 is one of our best examples of how an episode article should be. SeaTerror (talk) 08:14, November 21, 2014 (UTC) I agree with Yata. We should show only a summary which is not too long and not too short. In particular I think that episode 19's long summary is tooooo detailed. It should be a summary... but it's harder to read it than looking the actual episode!! --Meganoide (talk) 12:23, November 21, 2014 (UTC) I agree too. We would, though, have to rewrite a large number of pages and would need people willing to do so. 13:00, November 21, 2014 (UTC) Although this is supposed to be another forum,I'll post it here(we can move these replies there when a new forum is opened on this)...I'd prefer just a list of stuff that happened on a page by page basis(but that might be coz I'm too lazy/not good enough write summaries) I also did that job of putting summaries on the episodes once but after a few, I got too lazy of watching it repeatedly for hours. It might be a good idea to stop writing poems for the newest episodes. Little by little we will rewrite the others. --Meganoide (talk) 14:47, November 21, 2014 (UTC) Long summary is supposed to cover everything in detail. If they're all written like that, it's easier to scan the summaries to see if a particular event was covered in the episode than it is to sit through 20 minutes for each one (especially important for filler, since it can be really hard to find references for non-canon attacks etc if the search range is an entire arc). Short summary should just be a few sentences saying which scenes were covered. 15:16, November 21, 2014 (UTC) We can start up a long vs. short summaries forum another time. Does anyone have anything else to say about Empty Sections? Have we decided anything at all here? I'm still not even sure why this forum exists in the first place. 15:42, November 21, 2014 (UTC) We already did. Only use them on articles that actually need them. SeaTerror (talk) 18:04, November 21, 2014 (UTC) Alright, then we're done here. 19:33, November 21, 2014 (UTC)